


Friendship is an Important Part of the Heart

by ScarletSand



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSand/pseuds/ScarletSand
Summary: Origination XII is a fractured group with strife and conflict in it's midst. The only one with the power to bring everyone together is Xion. Xemnas commands the group to participate in... team bonding? Will Xion be able to bring the band of Nobodies together in a bond of blossoming friendship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic and is in no way meant to be taken seriously.

        Xemnas called everyone to the Round Room rather abruptly, apparently he had a special task for everyone. When everyone was seated, Xion with her newly installed chair, Xemnas spoke to the fourteen Nobodies gathered in the room in his smooth, deep voice.  
  
        "There has been strife among our organization." Xemnas started calmly yet with grand authority. "Conflict among us must not be allowed. We are all the same, Nobodies in search of a heart. The distrust ends today. Today's mission is mandatory. Team bonding!"  
  
        Various members voiced their objections uproariously. The rowdier of the group pounding their fists on the marble arm rests of their chairs.  
  
        "Silence!" Xemnas boomed, causing everyone to sit a little straighter in their chairs. "This is an order and my word is absolute. Now, go. To the Grey Area with all of you." With that Xemnas waved his head and one by one the members vanished through the dark corridors. In the end only Xemnas and Saix remained.  
  
        "Sir, truly, what are your intentions?" Saix urged.  
  
        "Saix, this organization was never meant to be evil. It is simply a means to an end and that end is our own hearts. Friendship is an integral part of the heart. Do I make myself clear Saix?" Xemnas stared coldly at Saix and Saix returned his gaze briefly before conceding.  
  
        "Of course lord Xemnas." And with this Saix vanished from the Round Room.  
  
  


* * *

  
        When everyone had gathered in the Grey Area Xemnas made his appearance. All eyes were instantly on him, awaiting his instructions. Everyone was doubtful of this, even Roxas and Xion who were probably the friendliest of the organizations member. Xemnas summoned boxes of craft supplies on the tables in the large, wedge-shaped room. The members looked around in confusion.   
  
        "How is this team building?" Scoffed Xigbar.  
  
        "At least this means no real missions today." Demyx quipped, lounging back on the white sofa.  
  
        Xemnas ignored their protests and continued with his explanation.  
  
        "Listen, we are making... friendship charms." Xemnas paused to allow all of the complaints and laughter to die down before continuing. "Each of you will draw a random card with a member's name on it . They will be who you will be making these for." Xemnas procured a box from a dark corridor. "However, these charms will be special. They shall be in the shape of the Paupu Fruit. If you are unfamiliar with the legend behind it then allow me to enlighten you. Charms made in the shape of the Paupu Fruit are said to keep friends together forever and bring good luck. You are to customize the charm with whom you will receive in mind. One last thing, do keep it to yourself whom you pick." With this Xemnas reached his hand into the box and retrieved a single card.  
  
        Slowly each member took a card from the box begrudgingly. Xion looked down at her card and then up at her person, Vexen. At this Xion grew a little more uncomfortable. Vexen definitely would not be her first choice of friends. Xion looked around to see everyone else's reactions. No one was really giving away much.  
  
        They all started to gather at the two boxes on the tables placed across the room from each other: at this Xemnas frowned. Xemnas raised his hands and then quickly clapped them together, bringing the tables and sofas with him causing them to connect into one larger table and sofa where everyone could make their charms together. Xemnas seemed content with this arrangement. With the disturbance over the members got to work.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
        As they all began the charms they realized how little some of them knew each other, especially Roxas and Xion who had been with the organization for a little under a year. Some of the others had it a little easier. Axel had drawn Xion, who was one of his best friends along with Roxas. Axel grabbed some black and pink shells from the table and a silver charm in the shape of a key  and got to work making the charm.  
  
        Xion starred at the available supplies, shells and strings of every color and charm in a thousand different shapes. Xion then turned her gaze to Vexen.  
  
        _Hmm..._ She thought. _Well he has blond hair and... um maybe green eyes._ Xion shook her head. _No... that could be too many people._ Xion thought harder and tried to think back on all of her interactions with the man. The only memory that really stood out to Xion when one time as Xion had passed the library she had glanced inside to see Vexen with a white lab coat over his black organization coat. Xion never did learn the reason behind this. This memory would have to be good enough.  
  
        Xion reached for the white and yellow sea shells and a green string. Her hand hovered over the table until she found a blue shield charms. With the supplies in hand Xion sat down next to Roxas and Axel and started trying to make the charm. Oddly enough, Xion knew instinctively the basics of making one of these charms.  
  
        While everyone else struggled to figure out the art of making the charms Xion slowly but surly started forming the star-shaped charm. Roxas sat beside her watching with wonder as Xion's fingers wrapped the shells in string.  
  
        "Hey Xion." Roxas nudged Xion's arm. "Show me how you're doing it." Urged Roxas.  
  
        "Um okay." Xion looked at the mess that Roxas had created.  
  
        As Xion and Roxas worked together the others began to take notice of Xion's growing expertise on the matter. Axel scooted closer to Roxas and starred over his shoulder and started following along with her instructions. Soon the others gathered around as Xion gave instructions and helped everyone to create the complex little craft.  
  
        Once everyone had learned how to make the charm they all simply sat and chatted as they worked, occasionally asking Xion for help. Xion had already finished hers so she grabbed supplies to make one more. _White and red_ , she decided, _with a little red ball charm._  
  


 

* * *

 

  
        When the charms were all finally done Xemnas spoke once more.  
  
        "Now, reveal your person and give them the charm you have made." Xemnas produced a red and purple charm from his pocket and handed it to Axel. Axel thanked him and turned to Xion.  
  
        "What a lucky pick, huh?" Axel jested with a slight laugh as he handed Xion his charm. "So who did you get?"  
  
        Xion glanced over at Vexen who was giving Roxas a yellow and red charm. Axel picked up on Xion's unease.  
  
        "Hey, we're all supposed to be friends now right? So get it memorized." Axel placed his hand on Xion's back and gave her a small shove.  
  
        "Right." Xion walked confidently towards Vexen and handed him her charm.  
  
        "Thank you." Vexen replied.  
  
        Roxas cracked a small smile at Xion's initial nervousness. He then made his way to Xaldin to give him his charm, leaving Xion and Vexen alone. Moments passed in awkwardness until finally Axel stepped up behind Xion and struck up a conversation with the two.  
  
        "You have to hand it to her," Axel mentioned to Vexen, placing his hand heavily on Xion's shoulder, almost knocking her over. "without Xion's help we would all still be floundering around with making the charms, huh?"  
  
        "Yes, she came in great handy." Vexen replied.  
  
        Before Xion even noticed all the others had crowded around her and were patting her on the back and shoulders, congratulating her.  It seems friendship isn't something only those with hearts can have.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
        _Oh!_ Xion almost had forgotten. There was one more person she needed to give a charm to. The one person who was always there for the whole organization. The Moogle that ran the shop in the Grey Area. He was always there to sell items and gear to whoever was in need. Truly he deserved a charm.  
  
        Xion approached the Moogle and pinned the charm to his coat with a safety pin.  
  
        "There, now you'll always be apart of the team." Xion gave the Moogle a huge smile before running off back to the waiting gang.  
  
        Now the organization members would all have their fates forever intertwined and it's all thanks to Xion's help and a little initiative from Xemnas.

**Author's Note:**

> All names were drawn at random. It was based on an actually dream I had (I was Xion) I just spiced it up a bit.


End file.
